bella's new life
by nicki1991
Summary: bella's mum left her and her dad what happens when bella get a wedding invitation
1. Chapter 1

when Bella was 15 she used to dream of the future, she was already researching the different schools to go to. she had already decided to study in education and literature to become a English teacher. she would read all the time and had loads of books. her weekends were spend scouring the nearby library's for more books, all the librarians knew her by name, she even had a after school and weekend job of working in a library. she was 18 when she her mother left her dad with no letter or nothing, she said she was she was going to supermarket and three hours later she hadn't returned. Bella and her dad Charlie spent the entire day and night calling Renee, when she answered she simply told them she didn't love Charlie anymore and wouldn't be back she even told them to get rid of things or give them Bella.

after that her dad threw himself into work as did Bella. she became withdrew from school to the point where she grades dropped and then she changed she went back to her old self. her grades went back up, and she spoke to her friends again as before she wouldn't even speak.

when she graduated from high school she tried to invite her mother but she didn't turn up, saying she had better things to do.

Bella was now attended Dartmouth and had been there for a few weeks when a invitation was pushed under her door, when she opened it she was shocked at what it said.

you are hereby invited to

celebrate the union of Renee higgenbottom

and

Carlisle Cullen

on April 27th at 15:00pm

you can bring one person

she called charlie once she got over the shock and told him. he was shocked and demanded that he be the one to go with Bella. with three days to go before Renee got married charlie arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

the night before charlie and bella sat down to dinner and talked about what they would do.

the next day was renee's wedding day and bella and charlie arrived at the church thirty minutes before the wedding.

they had waited outside the church until everyone had gone inside and then followed them. they took a seat near the back. a few minutes later a group of men came in and stood the near the front.

then came the wedding march. everyone turned to watch the bride come down the aisle.

when renee came through the doors her eyes caught bella and charlie sat near the back and her happy face became one of shock.

she stopped walking and began shouting at bella and charlie.

''what are you two doing here'' she shrieked at her

''you should know renee, you invited us'' bella said confused

''i didnt. why would i want you here, you two ruined my life'' renee was shouting now

the rest of the church was now listening with baited breath. one of the men who was at the alter came towards them

''what on earth is going.'' he asked

''carlisle darling its nothing they need to go now'' renee said

''hold on renee, who is they'' carlisle asked

''shes no-one.'' renee said

''i'm no one am i. i am your daughter'' bella shouted

the man called carlisle went pale

''you said you had no children. you looked me in the eye and told me you had no children.'' carlisle said

''you told him that, you said you didnt have any kids, are you that ashamed of me of charlie you said nothing.'' bella shouted

''whos charlie'' carlisle asked

''hes my dad and renee's ex husband'' bella said

''WHAT'' carlisle shouted shocked that renee kept something like that from him

all the people in the church turned to renee

''is it true, is she your daughter and this charlie is he her dad and your ex'' carlisle asked calmly

''yes, she is my daughter, charlie is her dad and my ex, i left him because he worked all the time and never had any time for me so i left.''

''i worked all the time to provide for you, you always said i was home too much and now your saying i worked all the time'' charlie shouted.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER CARLISLE'S THOUGHTS TO ALL THIS


	3. Chapter 3

carlisle's pov

when i met renee i knew she was hiding something, but i couldnt have imagined that it was this. she had a daughter and a ex-husband, we had done the awkward ex's conversation and she never mentioned anything. my whole family seemed wary of her but welcomed her with open arms. she always kept her phone with her and when it rang she looked at the caller id and cancelled the call. whenever i asked her about it, she always said wrong number or the id was blocked.

she began to change when i proposed to her, she would disappear all day and spend huge amounts of money, she begged me to move up the wedding, spent loads of money on a lavish wedding, when i told her we didnt need that stuff she accused me of not loving her.

i tried to get her help but she would always shoot me down. when it came to writing the invitations my sister alice asked if she could do them, to ''help ease the stress of the wedding with one less thing for renee to do'' was how alice put it.

the day of the wedding came and everything went smoothly until renee came walking down the aisle, she saw someone and began to shout at them asking them why they were there when the person said renee had invited them, renee said she didnt. she told the girl to go. i intervened

when i asked her what was going on and asked her who the girl was she told me she didnt know the girl and that the girl needed to go. the girl turned round and annouced that she was renee's daughter.

i was shocked, renee had a daughter, and she never said anything, then she says the girl and someone called charlie ruined their life, when i asked her who charlie was she said he is her father, renee has another life i know nothing about

she said she left because charlie worked all the time and never had any time for her, and yet i worked all the time to provide for her and she never left.

she was stood there looking at me like i was the one who caused this.

renee turned to her daughter and ex and began to ask her questions

''how did you know i was getting married today, i certainly never told you and definatly dont want you here''

she answered'' the first i knew that you were getting married was when i recieved a invatation through the mail. i thought that you had sent it but obviously not''

''i did'' a voice from the front of the church said they all turned to the front of the church to the voice who said it.

* * *

next chapter who sent bella the invitation


	4. Chapter 4

a woman with caramel hair came walking down the aisle towards the group gathered at the back.

''esme you did this''

the woman called esme came to a stand still

''yes i did, i always knew there was something wrong with her, she always cancelled the calls when she phone rang then she changed her number and then i saw her someone out shopping and she looked like renee so i did some digging. i found out about bella and her dad and i tried to tell you but you wouldnt listen.''

'' i remember that you tried to tell me something but i kept blowing you of''

renee was getting angry, everyone was talking about how she lied to them but no-one could see it from her point of view.

''excuse me, but there is a wedding happening now, if you and charlie will leave we will continue'' renee said calmly

''no one will be getting married today'' a voice rang out

''WHAT''

''you heard me, no one will be getting married, i can not marry someone who lied to me, you need to leave renee now''

''i will not be going anywhere''

''you either go now or i will call the police and have you arrested''

renee left quietly

''i think me and charlie should be going now, we didnt want to cause trouble but it seems thats all that we have done''

''i think we need to have a talk first dont you''

all the other guest's walked out which left carlisle, bella, charlie and carlisle's family

''i am not being nasty at all but why did you turn up, you say you didnt want to cause trouble but why turn up.''

''we wanted to see renee and talk to her to find out why she left us, she said i worked to much, i worked to much to provide for my family and that was my downfall when renee left, bella learnt to live without a mother and me a wife, we had each other.''


	5. Chapter 5

once everyone had finished talking they exchanged numbers as they wanted to continue talking, charlie and bella went back to their hotel and carlisle went to the guests to explain everything to them.

later that day charlie got a phone call from carlisle wanting to meet up so he and bella both went to carlisle's home where they found everyone waiting for 's kids took bella up to their room's so they could talk.

a pixie looking girl called alice went first.

''so if renee is your mum why did she leave you and your dad and come here''

''renee and charlie were always arguing when i was younger and one day she just left, they would argue that charlie was always working, that he was never home, that i was spending too much time either at school or with friends.'' bella explained

''did you know where she was'' a muscle man called emmett asked

''we looked all over, we kept calling her every hour, we sent her picture to every police station, we left messages but she never answered'' bella said

''why if you recieved the invatation through the post decide to come'' a model asked

''we wanted answers, when she left were upset, we thought if we saw her we would get those answers at last'' bella explained

downstairs carlisle and charlie were talking about what to do now.

''i cant marry her now, knowing that she lied to me, when we first got to together i asked her if she had any kids or had been married before and both times she lied to me, how do i forgive her for that'' carlisle said

''i came here for bella, as bella deserved answers, i stopped loving renee a long time ago, but i can never forgive her for what she put bella through when she left.'' charlie said.

charlie, bella and carlisle and his kids decided to keep in touch when charlie and bella went home, she had made some new friends in carlisle's kids and charlie had made another friend


End file.
